This proposal is a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research (K24) application for Angela Jefferson, PhD. Dr. Jefferson is a clinician-scientist whose interdisciplinary research program focuses on identification of early markers for mild cognitive impairment as well as hemodynamic factors contributing to the pathogenesis and clinical manifestation of Alzheimer's disease (AD). Dr. Jefferson is an Associate Professor of Neurology at Vanderbilt University Medical Center and the founding Director of the Vanderbilt Memory & Alzheimer's Center. In the 8 years since completing her training, Dr. Jefferson has demonstrated her commitment to professional education and mentorship and has established herself as a productive patient- oriented researcher in cognitive aging with strong NIH funding and a high-impact publication record. The proposed award will be instrumental in providing her protected time to expand her capabilities in cognitive aging patient-oriented research. In particular, she will gain new expertise and a practical skill set in the application of innovative biomarkers to better understand risk factors for accelerating the pathogenesis and clinical manifestation of AD. Furthermore, it will allow her to use her strong research program as a platform to mentor early career investigators, including graduate students, medical students, post-doctoral fellows, and junior faculty in patient-oriented research in cognitive aging. The proposal integrates the PI's interdisciplinary research team (including neuropsychology, cardiology, endocrinology, geriatrics, engineering, physics, neuroradiology, and biostatistics) with resources associated with the Vanderbilt Memory & Alzheimer's Center, the Vanderbilt University Institute of Imaging Science, and the Vanderbilt Institute for Clinical & Translational Research to offer a rich training environment for mentees. The training and research facilitated by this K24 mechanism will not only advance knowledge regarding early identification markers and vascular risk factors for AD, but it will also develop a cadre of next-generation cognitive aging researchers well-positioned to make meaningful contributions to the field.